


Temptation in a Corset

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Bites, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen fell for Evelyn Trevelyan at first sight, she was beautiful.  Golden hair, plump lips, a lithe body and breasts that drove him to distraction.  One night in the tavern Eve catches him ogling her, but instead of being disgusted she gives him a better view.  What does this mean for our frustrated Commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been love at first sight, at least for Cullen, the woman who became Herald of Andraste was beautiful, curvaceous and fearless. She came storming into battle arrows flying like needles impaling enemies while he finished them under his sword. At first he felt the familiar jolt of lust he had managed to temper during his Templar years, but he could admire her and imagine the lush breasts under her armour.

The Herald, Evelyn Trevelyan adapted well to her new position of power, he assumed it was due to her lineage preparing her for chantry life. Despite others trying to undermine her, she was witty kind and strong, wearing her enemy’s words with pride. Cullen grew to care for her despite the difference in their social standing. She would smile warmly with him share tales of her mischief and even debate chantry teachings. Being with her gave him ease, he felt safer, more whole in his skin.

Noble and Commoner alike sought her attention and counsel. New robes and armour had his infatuation burning deeper, becoming more lustful than innocent. The tight fabrics clinging to her body and her ample bosom. Yet when the business was done for the day she would head to the tavern in dresses and tunics he could only describe as pure temptation. Tonight was no exception, he almost dropped his ale when she entered blonde hair flowing in rivulets into the scoop neck of her crimson dress. The corset clinching her waist pressed her breasts higher straining the already tight fabric.

“Shiitt Boss! You’ve got fantastic tits!” roared the Bull voicing what every man in the tavern was thinking.

“Thanks Bull, but don’t let Dorian hear you!” she mocked leaning forward teasing the other man. Ever the rogue. Cullen stared, mouth agape at how beautiful she looked tonight. He didn’t even notice her staring at first, her sapphire eyes like molten pools as she smiled wickedly leaning over the bar giving him a better view. His tankard hit the bar with a louder thud than he intended as she laughed resting her head on her forearm hair sprayed across the bar as she regarded him.

Cullen felt his cheeks burn caught in the act of ogling his leader. He downed the rest of his drink leaving quickly before his treacherous body would embarrass him more. His cock was already half hard from her bending over the bar, his mind immediately picturing her chest pillowing on his desk as he fucked her relentlessly before fucking her breasts. He paused in the cold night air willing his blood to cool down his fantasies running wild.

“Commander!” called the familiar voice of his seductress.

“Inquisitor” he nodded respectfully, praying his arousal was not evident.

“I hope I did not offend you in there.” Her eyes were wide with concern. “I just could not help teasing you.”

“Maker, no. Inquisitor…”

“Please call me Eve, Cullen.”

“No I wasn’t offended Eve, I just realised I had some important orders to review.”

“Really?” her eyebrow raised provocatively. “are you sure you’re not running from me to take care of something else?” she stepped closer her hand tracing his bicep, her chest tantalisingly close, her eyes drifting to his trousers.

“I do not think myself worthy enough to defile the Herald of Andraste with such crass acts.” He smiled hoping she would could not read his mind as some drunks had speculated. His fingers felt sore, he hadn’t realised his fists were clenched, desperate not to touch her.

“Pity.” She mused. “The Herald of Andraste would very much like to defile you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are short as this is a Kmeme fill so I update AO3 and DAKinkmeme at the same time!
> 
> YAYYY DIRTY TALK! :D

 

 

“Pity.” She mused. “The Herald of Andraste would very much like to defile you.”

“Andraste preserve me.” He grabbed her hand pulling her into the archway under the main staircase. “Eve, I…” soft lips silenced his own pressing roughly against his mouth devouring, consuming as lithe fingers gripped his cloak. His mind took a moment to catch up with the fire ignited within. His heavily gloved hands fisted her loose locks pulling her close against his armour her chest crushed against his cold plate, her gasp like a song as his tongue sought entrance nipping and sucking her lips as he rubbed her chest sofly against him. The metal slid along her thin fabric teasing her nipples into pert peaks.

“Mmm Cullen.” She purred under his touch. “I saw you looking.” She whispered hand wrapped in his bringing his gloved hand to her lips. “Subtle at first, like a housewife shopping in the bazaar. Soft and swift hoping not to catch the eye.” She bit a finger on his glove teasing it loose. “I thought I was going mad or that I was being selfish. Men do ogle me a lot. But if it was the commander…” she teased another finger. “Then at the war table I caught you. Mouth open, eyes glazed as I placed your piece on the table. Again when I spilt jam at breakfast swiping off the sticky fluid. Did you imagine your come on my breasts? Dripping off my nipples?” She tugged at the glove with her teeth removing the damned leather before placing his hand on her breast. “Did you imagine your cock wedged between my breasts when I held a kitten there?” she pressed his fingers under the low hem his knuckles grazing her pert nipples as he growled. Seizing her nipple in his hand he pinched slowly easing a subtle gasp that grew with desperation as he pushed her against the rough stonework.

“Oh Eve what a dirty mouth you have.” He growled nipping her jaw and earlobe. “You have been thinking hard on such… impressive assets...bite.” he proffered her his other glove removing it similarly, the rough leather hitting the floor as fingers searched below silk forcing the fabric down revealing her breasts in the moonlight lifting them for his touch. “Perfect” he growled taking a soft globe in each hand soft and filling as he rolled his forefinger and thumb causing her to moan.

“Did you wear that dress deliberately to tempt me?   Or was it for the others too?”

“Ahh, just for you Cullen, to tempt you.”

“Or break me,” he twisted harshly as she gasped, her hips grinding against his erection. “Tell me, did you touch yourself thinking of what I’d do to you?” he took a nipple in mouth as she contemplated her answer sucking harshly as her fingers gripped his hair. “Well?”

“Maker yes Cullen. Every night.”

“Do you want to know what I dreamed? What I wanted as I spilled myself to in darkness? What I want to do to you now?”

“Yes.” He reply breathy as he pulled her against his plate the bare metal sending shivers through her exposed and teased nipples as she struggled to relieve the delicious pressure.

“First I am going to strip us both naked. For you I will take my time savouring your soft skin.” He rolled his hips against her mound. “I’m going to lay you in your bed, for you have the best light and I intend to savour everything.” She moaned rocking her chest against him as her hands drifted to his cock. “Then I am going to taste those sweet globes that have tormented my sleep, with my fingers, with my mouth and my cock and only when you are begging for my cock will I fuck you. First with my mouth and then as many different ways I can position your body before…”

“…you come on my breasts. Then in me, over me. Wherever it pleases you” She added breath husky with need as he kissed her roughly in agreement, their bodies grinding as they tried to dominate each other.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine’s voice called from the tavern pulling them from their reverie. “Bull said she was out here.” Mumbled the ambassador.

“Fuck.” Whispered Eve in his arms, hastily rearranging her dress. “Fucking Inquisitor job.” She grumbled.

“Hey,” he grabbed her chin pulling her face to his. “You are doing well, I am glad it is you leading us.” He smiled kissing her forehead. “We have time.”

“No,” she whined. “They have time. Two hours. My room. You have a promise to keep.”


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed and Cullen’s pulse had still not abated, his body on the edge as he counted the passing minutes. Gone was the armour and cloak, he didn’t need his title or the grandeur it offered, instead he replaced his finery with simple clothing. He still held onto his Fereldan roots despite his wide flung travels. Tonight he just wanted to be Cullen, a man who loves Eve, not the man haunted by ghosts.

Taking a languid stroll in the moonlight he greeted Varric and made for the Inquisitors quarters a chilled bucket with a bottle of wine and glasses in hand. He ordered no-one to disturb the room except the Inquisitior as he had important business to discuss. The recruit who took the order was one of the new bloods, who idolised and worshipped him. He would not disappoint his Commander.

Entering her chambers he chastised her mentally for not keeping it locked, he would have to reprimand her for that later. Setting the wine by the bed he perused her collection of books, many were recommendations from the advisers her noticed the only ones touched were his. Taking a journal of Fereldan folk tales he began to read in earnest waiting for her to return. Opening the book he found himself taking in the ink on the page but registering very little, the same sentence a particular hurdle. Setting down the book he stood on the balcony overlooking their hold and thanking the maker for his luck.

“Cullen?” a voice echoed out to him, nervous as opposed to her earlier confidence.

“Here Eve,” he entered the room, her smile angelic. “drink you must be parched.” He went to pour her wine, the cool liquid filling the goblet as two arms snaked around his waist.

“You’re here.” She whispered. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Grasping her arms he gently turned holding her close tipping her chin to look at him, her eyes wide. “Nothing could keep me from you.” He kissed her gently with reverence. “Tonight there is no Inquisition, just us. Cullen and Eve.”

Their kisses soon became more heated than the gentle nips, the wine combined their flavours as he guided her to the bed. With slow deliberate movements he unlaced her corset, knuckles grazing her breasts as she gripped his shirt for balance her chest rising in short breaths as the constricting fabric released falling to the ground. He cupped her bosom squeezing and teasing as she pulled at his clothing but he batted her hands away. He had promised to strip them both. Turning her around he continued his teasing unwrapping as her laces surrendered to him. His kissed and salved her neck as she moaned against him. Pushing the now loose fabric it cascaded like a waterfall against her curves a whisper against her skin as she became completely bare.

“No smalls, Eve, very daring.” His tongue tracing her ear.

“If we had not been interrupted earlier, I would have had you much sooner.” She grinned. “ _A warrior knows the lay of the land, their advantages and their potential follies._ A good commander taught me this. I knew my advantages very well.” She laughed grinding her hips into him.

“An excellent student deserves a reward.” He sucked her neck leaving a bright mark against her peach skin. “Lie on the bed.” She crawled forward her ripe ass a temptation as she wiggled seductively her eyes bright with desire. “My Goddess,” he purred. “At least I hope…”

“Yes Cullen, I am yours, wholly.” She smiled. “My Commander.” Her arms beckoning her. With less grace he threw off his shirt and trousers his cock already hard and wanting as he crawled over her pushing her onto her back. Her magnificent breasts bare to him.

“Do you know how much these distract me?” he took them in hand squeezing roughly. “Every damn time I see you, I want to take you aside and ravish you, mark you as mine.” His tongue and mouth trailed wet kisses over her skin as she arched to his touch, his breath pebbling her skin as she groaned. “I want to have you a thousand ways,”

“And I a thousand more.” She added. His tongue skirted her nipple circling the swollen bud, her whimpers tried to draw him closer to her needs but he wanted to savour this. He squeezed and pinched, bit and sucked marking her tits as his own.

“Mine” he growled as she begged him for mercy. Returning to the wine bottle he retrieved the true purpose for bringing it, the bucket of ice it was kept in. Grasping a cool block he returned to his goddess her hair tousled and lips parted as she caressed her breasts in his stead. “Hands down.” He ordered climbing over her. With cold fingertips the ice made contact with her nipple, she hissed at its touch trying to buck away but he held her firm replacing the cold ice with his tongue and mouth salving the sensitive skin before repeating the process. He trailed the ice between both her nipples teasing and salving, nipping and cooling getting stronger as his second hand laved her folds the cool of his hands teasing her clit. He continued his investigation as rivulets of water dripped from her body. Her fingers wrenched his hair pulling him to a burning kiss as she ground against the finger on her clit. “No, no. Not yet” he smiled easing the ice between her folds her moans becoming screams as he ground it against her clit before twisting and sucking her as she shattered screaming his name. Leaving the ice to melt against her clit, he returned to the bucket.

“Please Cullen, fuck me. Please! Andraste’s tit’s I am wet for you! Impale me!”

“Tut tut, Eve, You said you wanted to test my promise. So far I have used my mouth, my fingers but one thing still remains…”

“Your cock.”

“Aye,” he pumped his member as the first drop of cum leaked from the head. “But I’m feeling rather parched.” He scooped the goblet from the side table helping her sit up pressing cold metal to her lips.

“Delicious.” She smiled as he left the goblet by the bed his own thirst satiated. Taking a small bottle from his trousers he popped the cork pouring a clear liquid into his hands smoothing the slick liquid over his hands.

“Massage?” he queried and she nodded eagerly rolling to her back. “Wrong side, sweet thing.” She grumbled reluctantly turning over. Straddling her body he massaged the oil over her torso and arms, massaging each finger, each muscle till she became relaxed her body slick her breasts tempting. “Press your breasts together…please.” He growled cock twitching his control beginning to shred. Eve nodded her heavy lidded eyes burning into his amber ones as he moved further up her chest her creamy bosoms pressed together the oil making her soft skin slick and glow golden in the candle light. Positioning his cock between her breasts he gently thrust forward it’s entry smoothed as the soft tissue gripped him tightly as he withdrew pushing forward again. “Maker Eve, I have dreamed of this.” His head thrown back in ecstasy as he took his pleasure hips rocking his cock fucking her glorious tits, wrapped around his shaft like a glove. He called out when the slick darting of her tongue teasing his head as he thrust towards her mouth.

“Now it is my turn love.” She giggled, her mouth open and willing as her nimble tongue suckled him as he fucked harder, the deft actions and smoothness making his orgasm rise. Removing her hands he grasped her breasts harshly pushing her harder against him as she moaned pushing her chest into his erection. Trapping her nipples in his hands he twisted and manipulated the hard numbs till she was screaming, his erection so close, he could finish…

With great reticence he fell away suddenly fearful of his release, Eve moaned at his absence her sex glistening for him. Dipping his fingers in the wine he smeared it on her dripping slit. His tongue following supping at her folds savouring her sweet nectar as his tongue flicked her clit. Soon she was screaming his name again and he pressed his cock at the entrance to her sweet clasp.

“I need you.” He rasped, throat raw.

“Then defile me, Commander. Defile your Goddess!”


	4. Chapter 4

With one thrust he drove in, his hips snapping forward as a surge of sensations flooded his body. Maker she was tight and wet and hot. Her walls gripping him like a vice drawing him inside her. With steady resolve he withdrew completely before pushing forward again. A slow rhythm forcing her to feel his entire length rather than the quick fuck she desired.

“Maker Eve you feel fantastic.” He closed his eyes focussing on fighting the electricity building in his stomach.

Lifting her leg crooked over his arm grinding her clit as she raked her nails down his back his pace quickening.

“I love you!” she whimpered in his ear drawing him in a close embrace. “I love you.” Her eyes sprung tears as pleasure overwhelmed her, with tender lips he kissed them away holding her close as he slowed.

“I love you too.” He smiled, her sapphire eyes a storm as he caressed her. “I want you, until the end of Thedas. If you’ll have me? Please consider how close the end of the world could be.” He laughed his forehead on hers.

“I will Cullen. We will face this together.” She smiled as he rocked gently against her core. “Tell me what you desire my love. I want every single one.”

“Over my desk.” He rocked. “On the battlements. On your throne. Under the waterfall. On Solas’s desk!” they laughed. “Your body, your smile. Everything.” He kissed her. “Oh and your fantastic tits as Iron Bull put it.”

“My so many demands. I’m sure we are going to need many strategy meetings to see to them all.” Her laugh rippled her muscles around him squeezing his cock tenderly.

“You heard about that? Well now it’s your turn. What do you desire?”

“Right now I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

“As you wish.” His hips drew back teasing her entrance as he began in earnest, hands braced under her hips he lifted her driving him deeper.   Her hands clawed the sheets as she screamed his name. “What else?”

“I want you to take my smalls so I’m bare for you, always.” She gasped as he wrenched her into his arms holding her in seated position as she rocked against him. “I want to wear your crest at all times, showing Thedas who I belong to.” He growled noting to reclaim his coin. “I want to be yours, submit to you, to be my commander of my desire. I…ah…I maker Cullen!” she gasped as he laid back drawing her hips wide as he drove into her from below. “I want you to bind me helpless while you fuck me.” “I…ah…!” her mouth fell open as his thumb flicked her clit.

“My, my so demanding. I think we will have to have more meetings. They may run into the night.” He chuckled. “I am close my love.”

“I… me… yes…” he rolled her to her back his thrusts erratic as he orgasm dew close with a final tease she shattered into a hundred pieces as he withdrew pumping his seed over her slick skin, thin rivulets of come coating her chest as his other hand pumped her pussy hard.

Collapsing on the bed beside her he kissed her sweetly as she drew her hand to her nipple scooping a drop of his seed to her lips tasting him as if he was the finest delicacy. Images of her bound and breasts bobbing as she sucked him dry filled his mind as his eyes became heavy.

“Can I add tied below my desk to the list?” he laughed, as they drifted off into a satiated sleep.

“Definitely more meetings needed.” She mumbled as sleep took them.


End file.
